Something Along the Way
by Akashi Seijuurou96
Summary: On the first day,she met a frustratingly good looking guy who pulled her side burn and flashed her a frustratingly seductive smirk before walking away. The guy who smexily stole her heart along the way..
1. Chapter 1

**well, this is my first Naruto Fanfic... no flaming please**

**i hope you guys enjoyed this.. well stop the pointless blabbering and let's start with the story**

**enjoy! *wink***

* * *

**Chapter I: That Guy...Frustrating**

I Sakura Haruno groaned softly when I heard the alarm clock rung beside me. I groped the place beside me looking blindly for my alarm clock and when I found that damn thing… I pushed the button and throw it across the room not minding if I broke it in the process.

I opened my eyes sloppily and stared to the ceiling half-consciously with my hands by my sides and my pink lock splayed messily on my bed sheet.

"Ugh.. Need to get up or I'll be late. "god~ who the heck made the rules that the school should started at 8 sharp? So inconsiderate.

I limped to the bathroom with my pink towel hanging loosely on my right shoulder as I mumbled incoherently. After I was done with bathing, drying my hair, wore my uniform hurriedly, I went downstairs to greet my mom with a soft "Good mornin' ma…"

She turned around and smiled greeting me back as I sat at the dining table munching toasted bread with chocolate topping.

Nice. That day was the starting of my freshman year in high school meaning, I was already 16 years old. I never wanted to go to a high school, if I could; I wanted to stay as an elementary student forever.

The syllabus were easy, there were no extra home works, nice looking teachers and less detention too. Well, you get what I meant.

I felt like limping all the way to my school. I got up from my seat and went to the posh to grab my bicycle.

When I was already on the road, ready to cycle to the school, I eyed my blazer. I took it off and wore my baby-blue hoodie and grinned happily as they brought me the comfort just like I wished.

I fished out my white I-pod and put on my Skullcandy headphone and started cycling unconsciously sniffing the spring scented-air.

"The air smell just like quarter of spring and summer… nice" I grinned and sped up my pace.

**#School Compound#**

I walked my way towards the board where the classroom will be assigned. Boring, so typical and cliché. Uh-oh… bad thoughts, bad thoughts need to stop this.

When I reached the place, it was cramped and packed... their meaning were and are same but… never mind. Damn, the students looked almost like sardines to me how can I make my way to the board then?

I secretly hoped that someone will come and broke this herd of rhinos. Oh wow! They transformed from sardines to rhinos.

Maybe I need eyes and mental check up one of these days; they were getting worst by minutes. I took a glance to the board next to us, **GREAT**, second years. No wonder the place looked damn cramped.

Maybe I could squeeze myself in. the next thing I now I could not breath because people were really **SQUEEZING** me. That was what people said 'Be careful of what you wished.'

Gah! To hell with that stupid quote.

Suddenly, the students started to murmur among themselves as they made a way for only-god-know-who. The girls squeaked- ahem! I meant squealed as they blushed profusely. …The hell? What's wrong? I felt someone pat me by my back and I turned to be seeing a pair of deep obsidian eyes.

His face was framed by two long side burns and his midnight blue hair were spiky at the back, duck-ass style~!

His face was decorated perfectly with his soft looking pinkish lips signing he didn't smoke and his top nose were place perfectly guided by his fragile looking nose bridge.

He gave off a nonchalant vibe signing he was a care free person and dislike people's company.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that" I said stepping out of his way when I saw I was standing in his way. WAIT! Why the hell I must apologize?

Gah! He seems dominance that I unconsciously obeyed him, and he was so frustratingly good looking. I mentally smacked and kicked myself.

I caught him flashed me a smirk and went away before pulling my side burn a little to straightened them. No wonder girls love him. He had captivating obsidian eyes and an frustratingly seductive smirk (=,=)a.

The girls sighed dreamily when he passed by them. Let see if all of you can sigh like that again if I smacked your face with my sneakers all the way towards the Sunagakure.

How 'bout that? What if they didn't make it to Suna? Well, I don't know and I don't care.

"Woah~ who's that hottie? He's damn sexy… " my friend Ino suddenly came beside me and slung her arm over my shoulder as her eyes ogling or more like undressing the guy just now intensely with her eyes.

Eww… I didn't know my friend was this gross.

I felt like grabbing her by the shoulders, looked at her deep in the eyes and whispered "No one gives the fuck."

"Yep… well Saku look at those slender long legs. No one will give up the opportunity if he allows them to worship his legs… " said my other friend Tenten as her arm partially rested on my left shoulder.

Truthfully, those **_muscular_** arms were heavy but I made no comment.

I eyed that guy with bored expression across my face"I've got no enthusiasm to match with both of your comments since I'm tired of converting oxygen to carbon dioxide. "

"Saku good morning. Wah~ who's that hot guy?" a soft voice greeted and within a second her eyes were locked to that guy with ugly chicken ass hair. Okay, I was lying those spiky hair looked frustratingly good at him.

Basically, all about him was frustrating. To me. Really.

o.O I was dumbfounded "Hina…not you too." Great, now all of my best friends were captivated by him. Aha! He used black magic to attract all of the Eves right?

Sure, kept pretending he was using the black and kept lying to yourself Sa-ku-ra.

That guy turned and locked his gaze towards us and I narrowed my eyes almost immediately when my friends squealed at the sight of his obsidian orbs.

He seemed amused by my reaction and he smirked.

"He smirked! Gosh… look at those gorgeous moist pink lips! I wanna devour it raw! Do I look ugly Saku? " Ino asked eyeing her uniform patting her face checking her make up.

"No…you're not ugly. Society is. Nah, just kidding, you're ugly." I winked in her way grinning mischievously.

She pouted and made a constipated look. Yeah, her face looked like me when I was reading through an exam and got me thinking 'When the fuck did we learn this?' kind of look.**_Beautiful!_**

I walked towards a table which all of the freshmen homeroom teachers were sitting and left my friend to ogle that guy some more. My homeroom teacher with his silver hair handed me a paper and told me to write my biography.

"You must write 5-10 sentences okay?" he said with his lazy sounding voice.

"Yeah, I'm writing five then…" I grinned when I heard his mono syllable reply or as known as grunting.

I felt someone stood beside me and unconsciously sniffed his cologne, "What's that smell? Nice." I unconsciously blurted out.

A deep and husky voice replied in his nonchalant tone "Baryshnikov Sport cologne that gives of the smell of stylish sophistication and the dominant tones in the scent come from a combination of fresh citrus, armoise and ginger, providing a masculine yet airy fragrance. The lower notes of pepper, cedar, eucalyptus, musk, flowers and palis mingle superbly to create a complex scent that is interesting without being overbearing. That's it"

I turned towards the person with my widened jade orbs surprised by his sudden explanation. Oh… that guy was a second-year student. No wonder he looked used to this.

"You!" I was taken aback like how I was surprised when Ino said she was not gonna ogled at any guys for a week just because she needed to get over some one who didn't even went out with her.

Yeah, that kind of lightning-struck kind of shock…

He lifted up his left eyebrow swiftly towards me and walked away after saying "See ya around…"

**#Classroom#**

The class was okay I guessed since I was placed with my best friend so… no sweat. We claimed the seats on the left side.I was on the third row sitting beside Ino while Tenten and Hinata on the fourth row.

The homeroom went smoothly without any obstacles. Well, I was basically daydreaming or scribbling or doodling along the process since our homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake was talking about shits all the time and something about the tips especially for the guys called **_'Tips How To Screw Girls Senseless'_**

There go the girls' virgin ears. Not so virgin anymore, tainted by the homeroom teacher. Some of the guys pretended to be cool and showed their disinterest in the topic while some of the guys **_shamelessly _**showed their **_obvious_** interest.

Meh! Perverts around us…

**#Cafeteria#**

The four of us walked into the cafeteria with me not wearing my blazer but a hoodie and a pair of sneakers which was against the school regulation made the students turned and stared at me like I killed somebody.

Shall I poked their eyes out of their sockets, or eat those eyeballs raw like fish balls? Come on! No needs to be so are so serious about regulations. Feh! Hypocrites and prejudice in da house…

I bought my food and sat down along with my friends. Ino made a face like she was dissatisfied with the attention the students gave me.

"Ino…something about your face attract my fist. Shall I punch you?" I said munching quietly my sandwiches earning a flustered look from Ino as she sat down and grinned sheepishly before smacking my back. Hard.

"Do you know what our lessons are next?" Tenten asked motioning Hinata to sit beside her.

Ino shrugged and said "I wonder how I can say IDK without sounding stupid?" she said frowning like me doing the 'I'm thinking really hard face' whenever a teacher looked at me.

I grinned before shifting my sitting position and said "Try saying this, 'I hesitate to articulate in fear I might deviate upon the highest degree of accuracy' you might end up getting the position of The President of English Club in your first year. I recommend it."

The three of them gaped before bursting out laughing and Tenten ended up spilling some of her salads on the table.

"Tenten, you really have a good eating manner I assure you" I commented sarcastically towards her.

She smiled and said completely oblivious with the sarcasm I threw at her "Gee, thanks Sakura."

I muffled my laugh and said "Either my sarcasm is amazingly believable or you're amazingly stupid, Tenten" and…that blunt commented earned me a smacked on my arm. It was not like I could help it because sarcasm felt out of my mouth like waterfall.

The noisy cafeteria fell into a silent when they saw a group of four boys came into a halt in the cafeteria. I took a glance and saw chicken-ass haired guy stood there with his nonchalant expression. **_AGAIN_**. Behind him stood a spiky blonde haired guy, a dark brown pineapple haired guy and a long haired brunette guy that looked almost identical to Hinata.

They…

* * *

**that's it! i'm finish~ i purposely left it as cliff hanger so bear with me. review please... i wanna know whad'ya guys think 'bout my story **

**~~~Read and Review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the new chapter. i'm fast since i'm so pumped up to write the SasuSaku fluff scene**

**now... enjoy! please review _**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: YOU'RE MY ALLY**

They turned their head and spotted us. Well, it was not like I was chickening out since we didn't know the guys after all and they didn't know us too. No big deal… they'll just go away after they found whatever they were finding and 'tatatatatata ching!' they'll be gone.

I saw the chicken ass haired guy accidentally locked his gaze on me and suddenly the song 'Prisoner' sung by Miyano Mamoru played in my mind in a slow motion. Ugh… this suck I really need mental checking now.

I quickly turned away not quite interest to play 'gaze-me-with-nonchalant-face' with him.

I looked over to see my friends but they were busy ogling the guys while munching their food in a slow motion.

I made a face like when I was listening to the most annoying person complained about someone being annoying kind of face.

Ino almost drool so I took my book and smacked her head to make her mind spin forward not backward like Patrick Star.

"Saku! What the hell?!" she turned towards me patting her head in a tender manner.

"You were drooling while you were busy undressing the guys. So I thought I might help before your drool spill on the innocent table." I retorted making an innocent face.

"That long haired guy even though his hair looks like he shampooed them 5 time a day and drying them needed half an hour… he still looks smexy" Tenten interrupted our bickering with her blunt comment.

The three of us looked towards Hinata and spotted him staring at one of the guys with dreamy eyes and her fingers fiddled with the hem of her skirt timidly.

Curiously, we followed her eyes and our gaze was directed towards a certain blonde-haired guy that was bickering with the pineapple haired about something and he looked full of spirit.

"Your type Hina?" Ino asked raising one of her eyebrow wantonly trying to tease Hinata and she succeeds completely when Hinata turned red and her face went warm.

Ino suddenly got up and waved towards someone behind us. I looked at her and asked "Who are you calling woman?"

Ino faced me and grinned cheekily before saying in a singing tone "The second year hotties of this school."

I unconsciously palmed my face groaning softly at her bold action and said "Are you really that ecstatic to make our freshmen year became hell, Ino-pig?" earning me a smile and a half-hearted shrug.

Now, she really had done it, I will really kick her all the way to Ame.

The four guys approached us and sat on the four empty seats beside us.

"Hey" the chicken ass haired guy greeted me softly with his nonchalant face shifting his sitting position a little before placing his food on the table.

"Hey back" I greeted back and flashed him an empty smile.

The three guys and my friends eyed us as if we grew two heads as they raised their eyebrows and asked "You two knew each other?!"

"No." I and Sasuke firmly denied whatever ideas they had in their mind.

They sighed in relief and suddenly bolted up "But you guys greet each other. Ha! Caught ya!"

"I don't even know his name is idiots" I retorted and Sasuke grunted.

Ino smiled sheepishly and introduced herself "My name is Yamanaka Ino and I'm this school freshman. Please to meet you" her voice sounded like melted chocolate that my body shuddered unconsciously.

Really…

Hinata fiddled with the hem of her skirt and said in a low voice sounding like marshmallow "I'm Hyuuga Hinata and also the school freshman"

On the other hand, Tenten introduced herself with her hand crossed below her chest and flashing us her confident smile "I'm Tenten and of course the school freshman"

"I'm Haruno Sakura and as you guys guessed, I'm the school freshman" I made my voice sounded lazy and made a look just like when one of my male friend said that he was dating a girl who loved to play Club Penguin(kids game)

Out of the blue, someone smacked my forehead. **_SMACK_** not **_PAT_** and that hurts like hell. I turned towards the guy beside me and glared at him "What was that for?"

The chicken ass hair guy shrugged and said with his oh-so-innocent face "You made a constipated look and it attract my fist"

I snorted inelegantly and said with sarcastic tone "Who the hell made up the quote saying that boys don't hit girls he or she is totally in an alternate universe." Only to earning a grunt from him as a reply.

"You're supposed to be hurt by that"

"Yeah, I'm tearing up inside" he said back fired me successfully.

Our bickering was interrupted by a blonde haired boy "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and that bastard over there is Uchiha Sasuke while the lazy ass here is Nara Shikamaru and that stoic guy is Hyuuga Neji we are second years anyway."

"Dobe. Sit down and calm down" Sasuke said frowning as he took a sip of his latte.

Sasuke made a face like me when I prove my parent they're wrong and rub it off their face when Naruto sat down mumbling colorful words directed towards him. **_Satisfied!_**

Ino and Tenten suddenly asked the 4 fours excitedly "What do you guys do during your free time?" what's this interrogation session?

Naruto replied with complete enthusiasm "I eat ramen in most of my free time or take a nap on the sofa" I got a hunch he'll be **_bald_** in no time.

"No wonder you started to loss hair, dobe" Sasuke commented with a smug smirk on his thin lips.

The next one to talk is Shikamaru the lazy ass. Oh? I loved how I said that "All I do when I had free time is watching the clouds floating. They're interesting enough compared to caring for the troublesome fan girls."

Basically, everything was too troublesome for him compared to watching the clouds floating. Weird guy. I could give him that.

"What I do does not concern anyone nor it is your business" Neji's made the three girls gaped at him like a fish and I almost bursted out laughing my head off but I muffled them by pretending to look at the label on my bread's plastic with a serious face.

Inside? Only god knows how many times my jaw went off because of too much laughing.

"W-well how about you Sasuke-kun?" Ino was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Practice dark magic" all eyes were on me and followed by the sounds of crickets. What? I was just trying to make my imagination becomes real!

I turned to looked at the glaring Sasuke with my completely innocent face and flashed him a smile. An innocent one too. Believe me.

"Well… how 'bout you guys?" Naruto asked breaking the **glaring-and-making-innocent-face contest** between me and Sasuke.

Ino giggled like melted chocolate again "I love to go shopping." Nice one Ino-pig. You successfully made yourself looked like a gold-digger. Congratulation.

Then, they turned towards Hinata except for Sasuke the I'm-the-cool-guy of course. She smiled and hesitantly said "I-I usually practice my calligraphy skill during my free time" then, she giggled softly like marshmallow. **_AGAIN_**.

Naruto gulped in response and then turned to face Tenten who looked very much excited to tell them about her hobby and her eyes were **_SPARKLING_** I tell you "My hobby is collecting sharp things like knives or axes." Ha! Take that! The three guys gaped at her who was looking at them blinking her eyes innocently oblivious with the threat the guys were feeling deep, deep, deep did I mention deep? Inside…

"O-Okay… well what about you Sakura?" Naruto turned and his eyes **_beamed_** at me hoping I might **_decent_** hobby compared to the other girls.

"Sniffing around" Sasuke answered it for me without hesitating and his voice sounded confident to make the answer believable.

I turned and glared at me as he too turned and made an innocent face daring me to retort.

"I don't go and **_sniffing around_** Uchiha" I felt like this reply gonna back fired me within seconds but never less I didn't care… like, at all.

"I don't practice **_black magic_** too Haruno" now both of were ready to pounce each other and wrestled and tell them who was the pants in this fight.

After 3 minutes both us stopped glaring at each other and flashed each other a knowing smirk before high-fived and said "You'll make a great ally so I'll spare you."

**#Bell Ring#**

"Aww… I don't want to go back yet… we are having so much fun. That bell really spoil my mood." All of us laugh when Naruto made a pouting face that almost made Hinata faint right there.

All of us walked out of the cafeteria and came into a halt when the hall way was divided into two. The right one was for us while the left one was for the guys.

I suddenly realized that the 4 guys did not wear the school blazer.

Sasuke was wearing his black hoodie that was half-zipped while Naruto was wearing dark blue wool vest and as for Shikamaru he wore loose light brown long sleeved wool sweater and as for Neji, he was no wearing anything on his white shirt but he did tie his black wool sweater loosely around his neck. **_A group of school regulations breaker._**

Before we departed ways I high-fived with Sasuke and he complied with a dark smirk on his lips as the girls bid farewell to the other three guys.

"We should hang out more right?" Naruto shouted when we were already 20 feet from them as he stretched his hands upwards like a cat.

We laughed and shrugged before disappearing into our classroom.

* * *

**ohohoho i'm done!**

**they look cute together~ *fan girl rage***

**~~~Read and Review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	3. Chapter 3

**well guys... here's the third chappy.**

**i made it longer and inserted my OC in this chapter.**

**bear with my draggy story please... _**

* * *

**CHAPTER III: END UP HANGING OUT TOGETHER?**

**#WEEKEND#**

The first week went smoothly without problems. Well, if you minus the bastards and the bitches, my life were **_HEAVEN!_** The Sasuke's guys ended up chatting with us every lunch time and to make my days worst, that chicken ass haired bastard always retorted or back fired all of my words elegantly. In Uchiha's style.

I was getting ready to go out with my friends went my little brother came barging in while I was still in the middle of wearing my shirt.

He stared at me and asked with a constipated face "Sis! Ma said you should take me with you since she'll be back tonight. And… please behave yourself in front of me. Such an indecent sight and it is absolutely not in my league to watch you with only your lingerie. " The**_ nerve_** of this little guy.

He ran down in a flash before I could catch him and beat him into pulp. I walked down the stair and greeted my mom with a peck on her cheek "Mornin' Ma…"

"Come on Sakuya let's go." I tugged my little brother's hand and pulled him outside. My little brother had the attractive look he got from my father. He was granted with silky crimson hair and two deep emerald pools just like mine.

My 11 years old brother was sometimes quiet and could be devilish sometimes. But sometimes he could be edgy and getting pumped up for no reason. I wonder whose trait he got from. **_PMS-ing almost_** **_everyday_**. Feh! And he claimed himself to be cool and composed. Sure…

"Hey sis, where are we going? The arcade?" he asked innocently tugging my sleeve with his thumb and his index finger.

I made a serious face and said "No… we are going to the café. I'm craving for donuts and cakes," so much for the serious face.

He nodded and held my hand eyeing the stores he seemed to take interest with. He was wearing black short sleeve shirt with red vest on top of it to match with his red half-tie hung messily around his collar. As for pants, he wore black knee fitted shorts along with crimson boots that never reached his knee.

As for me, I was wearing black shirt with long 'kimono' sleeve with red half-tie and black short shorts that did not reached my knee cap. As for shoes, I wore crimson red long boots.

I and Sakuya made a half running and half walking thing when I saw my friend waving towards excitedly except for Hinata who was still busy being the melted marshmallow.

"Sorry for the delay guys. Sakuya was in the bathroom for almost an hour. Right, little brother?" I asked Sakuya smirking in his way.

He pouted cutely and that gesture made Ino pinched his cheeks mercilessly. Ouch! I eyed the tears at the corners of his slanted eyes.

"It hurts Ino-pig!" he exclaimed pursing his lips and glared towards Ino menacingly. Well, his glare looked almost like a cat glare compared to tiger glare he was aiming for.

I rolled my eyes when Ino teased him again but this time, including Tenten.

"Come on guys, stop teasing him… he is already uncomfortable as he is being the only male here" I stood between Sakuya and Ino to stop their childish frantic. When I said childish… I really meant it.

"Sakuya…" I warned him when I saw him poked his head out and stuck her tongue out towards Ino.

Then, we started to walk and chat with empty topics while we made our way to Starbuck.

"Saku… no matter how much I saw the both of you wearing matching colored clothes; I am still amazed to the core." Tenten said eyeing our clothes with a cheeky grin across her lips as she tugged on my shirt.

Ino agreed giddily and Hinata nodded in agreement before she giggled softly. I grunted and said lazily "Well, it can't be help since Ma was the one who always choose our clothes before going out."

I know, getting your mom to choose your clothes was lame… but, who am I to defy her fake sugar-coated warning whenever I tried to choose them myself. My words sent my friends laughing their head off.

**_#In The Starbuck#_**

We made ourselves comfortable at a six man seat and we ended up ordering two cakes, two donuts and two cups of latte for each of us. One word. Pig.

Well, except in my case of course since I will be sharing with Sakuya even though he was not quite fond of sweet food. Nevertheless, I forced him.

"Sis, I wanna a sip of your espresso… can I?" he asked holding out both his hand to reach for the cup I was holding.

I made the constipated-yet-I'm-still-elegant look towards him and said after shaking my head "Sakuya, this is bitter. Wait till you're older okay, honey?"

He frowned and tapped his chin after crossing his legs in a graceful manner and said "Ma said adult means you have matured and deserve to make your own decision right sis?"

I nodded. Ma really inserts some crazy ideas in his innocent mind. I averted my attention towards when he started to talk again.

"Then this means you are not illegal to drink too since Ma still make your clothes and your life decisions. Right, sis? " he tilted his head a little and the gravity force pulled his crimson lock one-sidedly.

I mentally sighed. Now what? Made another twisted story to cover it up? God~ Sakuya was being too calculative despite his young age.

"Hey guys! What're you guys doin' here?" a loud voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I mentally sighed and jumped in relief.

All of us turned and saw Naruto grinning excitedly. Then, we saw Shikamaru appeared behind him scratching his head lazily. While on the other hand, Neji halted beside him and smoothed his long hair a little and bowed in acknowledgement.

"Hi hotties!" Ino jumped from her seat and greeted the guys in her giddy way. I saw how Sakuya rolled his eyes in annoyance when Ino smacked Shikamaru on the arm playfully.

Weird, I didn't think I see Sasuke here. Suddenly, the Starbuck door was opened in rushed and guess what? I saw Sasuke came in panting.

"Jogging?" I mocked him from my seat earning a menacing glare from him.

He walked towards our seat slightly breathless. I got a hunch about what happened to him on the here. Poor him. I crinkled my nose in response when I saw he crinkled his nose towards him.

Naruto laughed and said "Wow teme, you really did make it here without your clothes torn apart!"

"I told you dobe, I didn't want to go there but you insisted and made me run from the fan girls all the way here. Can I smack you now?" He turned towards Naruto and smacked him glaring dagger

"What's the point asking my permission if you were already smacking me teme!" Naruto shouted while covering his face to guard it from being smacked by the furious Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who are they sis?" Sakuya tugged my shirt slowly and now all eyes were darting to him. Eyeing him like a predator or more like curious cats except for my friends, of course.

Naruto asked grinning from ear to ear "Who's that damn cute little guy? Don't tell me he's your child?" He held his head and swayed down to squat in a dramatic manner. Naruto can be a natural air head sometimes. A drama queen too.

"Naruto,**_ I_** am still young, growing and still have my virginity. Got it?" I crinkled my nose in annoyance towards him.

He laughed sheepishly and Sakuya stood from his seat "Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakuya her little brother." Here comes his **_super-fake_** polite introduction with an **_ultra-fake_** innocent smile pasted on his lips.

"Don't be deceived by his stupid innocent act guys." Ino interrupted albeit destroying Sakuya's act.

I crinkled my nose again "Your ego and pride was bruised again, Sakuya…"

He turned his head in my way and walked towards me with sad face. I raised my eye brow at him before he climbed on my lap and hid his face at the crook of my neck. He's still a child inside out I think. Really, Ino… I know he's damn a cutie but you hurt him bad woman.

"Really woman, you really don't know when to shut up your blunt mouth aren't you?" I rubbed the small on his back and made weird faces towards Ino who then shrugged making faces back towards me. **_Worst!_**

"Oi, Sakuya don't leave any tears stained or your snot on my shirt got it? They are new." I earned a soft nod from him. **_GREAT_**, now he's too obedient and being so fucking passive. When he showed me this side it really drained my positive energy.

**#10 minutes after that#**

Went to sit at a 10 person seats since Naruto insisted for all of us to hang out **_together_** **_and escalated our friendship into new level._** Bet he just wanted to sit and talked with Hinata. Now, now Sakura you needed to help them get together not being some shitty bitch who refused to let your friend went away.

Ino's melted Godiva chocolate voice made me stepped out from my train of thoughts "Come on Sakuya, I've apologize almost the 100th times already… will you forgive me already?"

"LIAR!" everyone shouted heatedly except our Uchiha.

"Okay, for almost 4 times already," Ino rolled her eyes.

Sakuya who was sitting between my legs on **_one_** seat refused to look into Ino's eyes. He sulkily sipped his latte and sometimes glared when Ino tried to touch him. he can be such a drama queen sometimes.

Then, suddenly Sasuke tapped my shoulder and motioned me to near my head. He then, showed me the newest product from Skullcandy from the screen of his I-phone making me gawked at it in awe.

He smirked "I've pre-order it. Only the first ten who pre-ordered it will get special gift from Skullcandy you know." I **_SO_** wanted to wipe that smug smirk from his face.

"No fair!" I grabbed his phone and stared at the item on the screen longingly. Damn him for being so rich! Suck him for signing up as one of Skullcandy's member! Fuck him for making me jealous!

The newest product was special edition headphone which was made using the newest technologies. People said that, the product was the most sophisticated and stylish headphone ever made. I would die to own it.

Then, I saw Sasuke's hand crept it way to grab my espresso on the table and thus, I **_SMACKED_** it of course "Dammit Uchiha, no one touch my espresso" I snarled at him and grabbed my espresso as he too grabbed it.

"Just a sip **_Saku_**" I know that tone, he really won't back off.

"No! **_This_** is mine!"

"Woman, don't be stingy"

"This. Is. Mine. No sharing except if I say otherwise!"

He growled in my way "You're not going to lose anything even if I drink, woman"

"Keep your paw of my espresso, Sasuke"

He crinkled his nose when I said paw and hissed "As you can see this is not a paw woman, this is my hand"

His sentence made he groaned loudly in exasperation and he took that fat chance to pull it out of my grip and took a sip of it before smirking in my way. Damn him for having such a seductive smirk. I saw the girls were resting their cheeks on their hand while the boys were staring straight to us.

"What? You guys are creeping me up" I snarled at them with a disgust expression as I rested Sakuya's head on my shoulder as he was already asleep.

They girls grinned like super-ultra-idiots and trailed their words in a giddy manner "No… nothing….."

"You two were quarrelling like an idiot couple" Naruto chirped bluntly and obviously couldn't read the atmosphere.

Sasuke snorted and of course in an elegant way "Who's the idiot one here dobe?"

That question got Naruto to shut his loud mouth for **_awhile_** only. Then, he continued to blabber messily about his freshman year. That day, the nine of us ended up hanging outat Shikamaru's house since his house was the closest from Starbuck and Sakuya wanted to sleep.

* * *

**muahaha.. that's it guys.**

**well i wrote this without my straight mind so ignore the stupid cursing *wink***

**review please... i neede to know what you guys think so i can decide whether to stop it or just take it down**

**~~~Read and Review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


End file.
